Last night, Good night
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: "Arigatou... Kurosaki... dan... oyasumi..." kau menutup matamu perlahan. Nafasmu terhembus pelan. Tubuhmu terasa ringan. Summary nggak jelas. RnR pleas! Shounen-ai. Chara death. Non Humor. AU. OOC. Don't like, Don't read. For OFF


_**Summary:**_ "_Arigatou_... Kurosaki... dan... _oyasumi_..." kau menutup matamu perlahan. Nafasmu terhembus pelan. Tubuhmu terasa ringan. _Summary_ nggak jelas. RnR _pleas_!

_**Warning:**_ AU. Chara death. Non Humor. OOC. **Shonen-ai**. Don't like, Don't read

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Disclamer:**_

Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei

Last Night, Good Night © Miku Hatsune Project

* * *

**Last night... Good night...**

* * *

_**suyasuya yume wo miteru**_

_**kimino yokogao**_

_**kizukazu koboreta namida**_

_**hoho wo tsutau**_

_**setsuna no tokimeki wo**_

_**konomuneni kakusitetano**_

"Toushiro!" panggilku padamu. Kau menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. Kau, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Seorang cowok manis bertubuh mungil dan berambut putih. Mata emeraldmu yang bercahaya selalu membuatku terpesona.

"_Ohayou_ Kurosaki," sapamu.

"_Ohayou!_" jawabku bersemangat.

"Semangat sekali hari ini. Memangnya ada apa?" tanyamu padaku.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja sih, Toushiro? Aku ini kan, memang selalu bersemangat!" jawabku.

Kau... Toushiro Hitsugaya... Yang saat ini berstatus sebagai pacarku. Dapat menjadi pacarmu adalah kebanggaan tersendiri buatku. Saat aku pertama menembakmu kau hanya berkata 'boleh saja,' tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Tapi yang paling kuinginkan... Adalah mampu membuatmu tersenyum tulus. Karenanya, aku terus-menerus berusaha.

Hingga saat itu datang. Saat aku pertama kalinya dapat membuatmu tersenyum... Senyummu yang amat manis... Dan bagaikan senyum seorang malaikat... Perlahan kau semakin terbuka padaku.

Hingga membuatku merasakan benar-benar jadi pacarmu. Tak terasa, sudah sekitar satu tahun kita bersama. Aku akui, kau yang sekarang memang sangat berbeda. Bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya. Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh anggota keluargamu.

Salah satunya adalah Momo Hinamori, kakak kandungmu sendiri. Hinamori berkata padaku, bahwa karena akulah kau berubah. Rasa bahagia menyergap hatiku saat mendengarnya. Aku berharap, sampai kapanpun kita akan tetap bersama.

"Kurosaki," panggilmu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Iya, ada apa Toushiro?" tanyaku.

"Kurosaki... Sebenarnya ada yang mau kukatakan..." ujarmu.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Kau nampak berpikir sebentar. Tapi yang membuatku tertegun adalah matamu. Mata emeraldmu yang biasanya bercahaya kini nampak suram. Membuatku semakin penasaran saja.

"I—itu..." ucapmu menggantung. "Ah, sudahlah! Bukan apa-apa kok!" sambungmu lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih, Toushiro?" heranku akan kelakuanmu.

"Sudahlah, bukan apa-apa kok," jawabmu.

"Benar nih?" tanyaku lagi memastikan. Kau hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kurosaki, pulang sekolah nanti temani aku jalan-jalan, ya?" pintamu.

"Hmm... boleh juga! Kau mau kemana Toushiro?"

"Ke toko buku saja!" jawabmu antusias. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Hari ini kau benar-benar nampak aneh di mataku, Toushiro.

"Ok! Kita ke toko buku dulu. Lalu tempat berikutnya, aku yang tentukan. Bagaimana?"

"Silahkan saja."

_**Last night, Good night**_

_**Last night, Good night**_

_**kono yoru kimi no te**_

_**nigitte nemuruyo**_

_**OYASUMI**_

Saat itu kau terlihat senang sekali. Kita menikmati waktu bersama. Setelah dari toko buku, kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar area pertokoan. Lalu memasuki sebuah bioskop. Suasana gedung bioskop yang gelap dan tenang tanpa suara apapun selain suara film yang tengah diputar pasti membuatmu mengantuk.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan kau bersandar di bahu kiriku. Dan begitu kulihat, ternyata kau sudah terlelap. Aku tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah tidurmu yang begitu damai. Akhirnya kubiarkan kau terlelap sejenak hingga film itu selesai diputar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, bangunlah, tukang tidur..." ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipimu pelan.

"Eng... Kuro..saki..." gumammu. Perlahan matamu terbuka, walau aku tahu kau sangat enggan.

"Ayo bangun, Toushiro. Film-nya sudah selesai. Penjaganya pasti tidak akan mengijinkan kita untuk menginap di sini!" ujarku jahil.

"Ukh... aku tahu, _baka_!" kesalmu. Kau langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, meninggalkanku.

"Hei, jangan marah dong, _Yuki Hime_!" aku mencoba mengejarmu. Kutangkap pergelangan tanganmu yang kecil.

"Siapa yang marah? Aku tidak marah," ucapmu sambil memasang ekspresi sebal.

"Sudah terlihat dari wajahmu, tuh!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ti—!" aku tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kata-katamu lagi. Aku langsung mencium bibir mungilmu cepat. Dapat kurasakan kau tersentak kaget. Ciuman kita yang begitu hangat, lembut, dan membuatku nyaman.

"Sebaiknya jangan lama-lama, nanti ada yang menonton kita, lagi," ujarku sambil menyeringai jahil. Kau hanya tertunduk dengan wajah merah. Tidak melawan sedikitpun ketika aku menggenggam tanganmu dan membawamu keluar dari sana. Awalnya aku begitu bahagia, hingga hari itu tiba...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa bicara sebentar, Kurosaki?" kau mendatangi kelasku, dan berkata ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan. Aku hanya mengikutimu dari belakang, saat kau mengajakku ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ada yang aneh, Toushiro... wajahmu datar tanpa ekspresi, seakan-akan... kau bukanlah Toushiro yang kukenal.

"Ada apa, Toushiro?" tanyaku santai tanpa beban. Wajahmu menampakkan ke seriusan. Kau terdiam cukup lama. "Toushiro?"

"Aku... ingin kau menjauhiku, Kurosaki."

_**sutekina? asa wo mou ichido**_

_**kimito sugosetanara**_

_**chiisana sonna kibou sae**_

_**omou dake no kiseki**_

"A—apa? Apa maksudmu,Toushiro...?" tanyaku kaget. Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu sedikitpun.

"Apa masih kurang jelas? Aku ingin kau menjauhiku, Kurosaki," ucapmu lagi datar.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menjauhimu, Toushiro?" aku menuntut jawaban darimu. Berharap kau tak serius.

"Alasannya mudah. Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi, Kurosaki." Hatiku seakan disayat oleh jutaan silet ketika mendengarnya. _'Kenapa? Kenapa begini, Toushiro?'_ aku terus berteriak dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mulai sekarang, lupakan aku... Kurosaki," kau beranjak pergi, meninggalkanku yang berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kosong di tempat itu. Aku tidak bisa menahanmu pergi. Pikiranku terlalu penuh akan berbagai pertanyaan.

_**nanimo tsutaenai mama**_

_**sayonara wa ienaiyo**_

_**Last night, Good night**_

_**Last night, Good night**_

sejak saat itu, kau terus menghindariku... tidak peduli, sekeras apapun aku mencoba meminta penjelasan darimu... hasilnya sia-sia... hingga terbesit di pikiranku, untuk bertanya pada seseorang yang pasti tahu alasannya. Momo Hinamori. Ya, pasti dia tahu alasan perubahanmu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akh! Kurosaki-_kun_, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Hinamori tersentak kaget saat melihat aku menunggu di depan kelasnya.

"Hinamori-_san_, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini... tentang Toushiro..." wajah Hinamori menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut saat itu. Yang tentunya jelas-jelas nampak dari sorot matanya. "Aku ingin tahu, kenapa Tou-"

"_Gomenasai_, Kurosaki-_kun_! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" Hinamori memotong perkataanku cepat, dan langsung berlari menjauhiku. Aku hanya diam terpaku. _'Sebenarnya ada apa ini?'_ tanyaku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga yang sepi, tak ada siapapun di sana. Seperti halnya, hatiku saat ini. Tiba-tiba nampak bayangan seseorang di sana. Aku tidak bermaksud mempedulikannya, karena kupikir hanya murid biasa.

Hingga kudengar suaranya yang seakan kesakitan. Sedikit menarik perhatianku. Tapi yang paling mengejutkanku adalah kau. ternyata anak yang terdengat kesakitan di tangga itu adalah dirimu, Toushiro.

Kau memegangi kepalamu, sambil mengerang. Seolah menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Aku begitu khawatir. Reflek, aku bermaksud mendekatimu. Tapi aku mendengar sesuatu yang menghentikan langkahku.

"Obat... di mana obatnya...?" kau nampak mencari-cari sesuatu di kantung celanamu. Kemudian, kulihat sebuah botol kecil keluar dari kantung celanamu itu. Kau menelan sebuah pil dari dalam botol itu. Aku terperanjat kaget.

_'Obat? Seingatku, Toushiro tidak sakit apa-apa?'_ pikirku bingung. "Toushiro..?" panggilku pelan. Kau menengok padaku, ternyata kau mendengar panggilanku tadi. Matamu membulat sempurna.

"Toushiro, kau sakit?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentakmu keras. Tapi, kau kembali meringis sambil memegang kepalamu lagi.

"Toushiro?" aku mendekatimu. Bermaksud menyentuhmu.

"**JANGAN SENTUH AKU!**" kau berteriak keras. Tatapanmu begitu tajam. Kau bangkit dan bergegas pergi dari sana._ 'Toushiro? Kau.. kenapa?'_ pikirku bingung. Rasa khawatir masih tersisa dihatiku. Obat apa yang Toushiro minum tadi? Kenapa dia nampak sangat kesakitan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu sejak hari itu. Hari aku menemukanmu yang nampak kesakitan di tangga. Hari kau membentakku keras. Meski sudah termasuk lama, rasa khawatir masih menghantuiku. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, kudengar kau tidak masuk sekolah sampai 1 minggu. Semakin membuatku khawatir akan keadaanmu.

"Kurosaki!" panggilan Byakuya Kuchiki _sensei _menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Lebih baik kau pergi untuk cuci muka dulu, Kurosaki!" titah Kuchiki _sensei_. Aku mengikuti perintah itu. Lagi pula, siapa yang berani melawan peritah sensei garang macam itu?

Aku berjalan menuju toilet. Di saat aku hendak masuk, kulihat kau berdiri di depan salah satu _washtafel_. Kuurungkan niatku untuk masuk, dan hanya memandangmu dari celah pintu itu. Kau kembali memegangi kepalamu, kali ini kau mengerang lebih keras.

Aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Kau kembai mengambil botol kecil itu, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pil. Tapi, di saat kau hendak menelan pil itu, tubuhmu limbung. Botol yang kau pegang jatuh kelantai.

"Toushiro!" aku berusaha menuju kearahmu secepat yang kubisa. Berusaha untuk menangkap tubuh mengilmu sebelum membentur lantai yang dingin. Kulihat, hidungmu mengeluarkan darah. Aku tergelak panik. Wajahmu nampak pucat.

"Toushiro! Hei, bangun Toushiro! Toushiro!" aku mengguncang bahumu. Sesekali kutepuk pipimu pelan. Berharap kau akan membuka matamu. Tidak berhasil. Matamu tetap tertutup rapat.

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa menuju ruang kesehatan. Aku memelukmu dalam gendonganku. Terus berharap hal yang buruk tidak akan menimpamu. Guru kesehatan menyuruhku untuk membawamu kerumah sakit. Aku menemanimu ke rumah sakit, ditemani oleh 2 orang guru.

Aku tetap diam di depan ruang perawatanmu. Di dalam sana masih terdapat beberapa dokter. Hatiku diselimuti kekhawatiran. Meski kau sudah tak menyukaiku lagi... aku tetap mencintaimu, Toushiro.

"Kurosaki-_kun_!" aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang bagiku sangat femiliar. Hinamori berlari menghampiriku, diikuti Rangiku Matsumo dibelakangnya. Setahuku, dia adalah sahabat Hinamori.

"Kurosaki-_kun_! Apa yang terjadi?" Hinamori bertanya panik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Justru aku yang ingin menanyakan hal itu, Hinamori-_san_. Sebenarnya Toushiro itu kenapa?" jawabku.

"_Gomen_, Kurosaki-_kun_. Aku sudah berjanji pada Shiro-_chan_, bahwa aku... tidak akan mengatakanya padamu..." ujar Hinamori lirih.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu?" aku membentak Hinamori. Membuatku menerima tatapan dari orang-orang sekitar.

"Kurosaki-_kun_! Tidak seharusnya kau membentak seorang perempuan!" ujar Rangiku keras padaku. Aku tahu, aku salah. Tapi, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Toushiro.

"_Gomen_..." aku tertunduk. "Tapi kumohon, Hinamori-_san_... katakanlah yang sebenarnya..." aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku yang begitu berat. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya..." pintaku lirih.

"Kurosaki-_kun_... " Hinamori menatapku kasihan. "Inilah yang membuat Shiro-_chan_ menyembunyikan segalanya darimu."

"Maksudmu...?"aku mengangkat wajahku yang tertunduk.

"Kurosaki-_kun_, Shiro-_chan_ tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu. Karenanya, dia memintamu untuk melupakannya," jawab Hinamori.

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mulai sekarang, lupakan aku... Kurosaki."_

Kata-kata Toushiro saat itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. "Menyakiti perasaanku?"

"Iya... Kurosaki-_kun_, hidup Shiro-_chan_... tidak akan lama lagi..."

_**kono koe karetemo**_

_**kienai melody**_

"A—apa...?"

"Shiro-_chan_ mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir... hidupnya sudah tidak akan lama lagi... penyakitnya baru diketahui setengah tahun yang lalu," Hinamori mengatakannya sambil mulai terisak. "Dia tahu, jika sewaktu-waktu dia harus pergi... kau pasti akan menderita. Karenanya, dia menjauhimu, Kurosaki-_kun_," terang Hinamori. Air matanya mengalir tanpa kendali.

Aku jatuh berlutut. Pikiranku menjadi tidak jelas. Aku hanya berharap ini mimpi buruk, dan ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. _'Kenapa takdir sangat tidak adil? Kenapa harus Toushiro yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa takdir mempermainkan perasaanku?'_ aku berteriak dalam hati. Menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaanku sendiri.

"Apa di sini ada kerabat dari Toushiro Hitsugaya?" tanya seorang wanita. Aku berbalik menatap wanita berambut hitam, dan di kepang kedepan itu. Sepertinya dia adalah salah seorang dokter yang menangani Toushiro. Tentu dapat terlihat dari jas dokter yang dipakainya.

"Iya. Saya!" Hinamori menghampiri dokter itu. Mereka nampak bicara serius. Akhirnya Hinamori-_san _kembali, raut wajahnya nampak sangat sedih. Memberiku firasat negatif.

"Bagaimana, Hinamori-_san_?"

"Kurosaki-_kun_..." Hinamori tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia terus dan terus menangis di pelukan Rangiku. Meski Hinamori tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku sudah tahu hasilnya...menurut dokter bernama lengkap Retsu Unohana itu, kondisi Toushiro semakin memburuk...

Dan yang membuatku semakin tertekan... waktu Toushiro yang tersisa benar-benar hanya sedikit. Kini aku terduduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Perlahan kuraih jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat. Toushiro melakukan semua ini karena dia tidak ingin aku sedih. Jemarinya bergerak pelan. Alisnya mengkerut, menandakan dia akan segera bangun.

"Toushiro?" sedikit kelegaan terpancar dari raut wajahku. Toushiro hanya menatapku kosong. Matanya hanya setengah terbuka.

"Kenapa...?" tanya-nya pelan.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Kurosaki...?" aku bingung untuk menjawabmu.

"Hinamori-_san_... sudah menceritakan-nya padaku, Toushiro.."

"_Nee-san_...? padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu..."

"Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan-nya sih,Toushiro?" aku bertanya padamu. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengar jawabannya langsung dari mulutmu. "Apakah... kau tidak menganggapku sama sekali..?

"Justru karena kau sangat berarti bagiku, Kurosaki... aku tidak ingin menyakitimu..." ucapmu sambil tersenyum lemah.

"_Baka_. Justru aku akan sedih kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku seperti ini, Toushiro," aku mengusap rambut putihmu yang halus. Meski waktu tidak akan lama lagi... tapi hanya sekarang, akan kubuat kau bahagia di saat-saat terakhirmu.

Tanpa sadar aku tertidur sambil bertumpu pada sisi tempat tidurmu. Kita terlelap bersama sambil bergenggaman tangan. Tidak ingin saling melepaskan, maupun kehilangan satu sama lain...

_**Last night, Good night**_

_**Last night, Good night**_

"Engh... " aku bergumam pelan sambil berusaha membuka mataku. Jam berapa ini? Berapa lama aku tertidur? Kulihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Sebenarnya aku enggan pergi, tapi orangtuaku pasti khawatir. Toushiro masih terlelap. Wajahnya damai, walau nampak agak pucat. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa anda tidak salah, Unohana-_san_?" Mendadak kudengar suara Hinamori di luar kamar.

"Maaf... tapi memang ini kenyataannya..." kini terdengar suara Unohana di luar.

"Tapi... tapi Shiro-_chan_..." aku terperanjat, mereka sedang membicarakan Toushiro.

"Tabahlah Hinamori-_san_. Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, tapi ini adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa di pungkiri. Bahwa adikmu... tidak mungkin bertahan hingga esok pagi..." mataku membulat sempurna. _'Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa maksud kata-kata mereka? Toushiro... tidak akan bertahan hingga esok pagi? **Bohong!** Mereka bohong kan?'_

"Kuro... saki...?" aku mendengar suaramu.

"Toushiro...? kau sudah bangun?" kau mengangguk pelan. Aku berjalan mendekatimu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Rasanya ... aku ngantuk sekali..." kau menjawab pelan. "Kuro... saki... mau kah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Apa, Toushiro?"

"Kalau kau sedih mengingatku, lupakan aku ya..."

_**itsukawa mukaeru**_

_**saigowo omouyo**_

kau mengatakannya dengan begitu ringan. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahmu.

"Toushiro, kau bicara apa sih?" khawatir... perasaanku bertambah buruk mendengar kata-katamu.

"Hahaha..." kau tertawa lemah.

"Hei! Kenapa tertawa sih?" tanyaku sebal.

"Tidak apakan, Kurosaki...? aku, hanya ingin tertawa denganmu..." ujarmu lagi. "Kuro... saki... aku mengantuk..." Entah kenapa? aku tersentak ketika mendengarnya. Seakan jika kau tidur... kau takkan pernah terbangun lagi... "Tersenyumlah... Kuro... saki..."

"Jangan! Toushiro, jangan tidur! Aku mohon!" aku mengguncang bahumu... berusaha membuatmu tetap terjaga.

"Aku... sudah terlalu lelah.. Kurosaki... tolong... ucapkan salamku untuk... _nee-san_..."

"Tidak, Toushiro! Tolonglah! Tetaplah terjaga!" aku berusaha sebisaku. Menepuk pipimu pelan dan mengguncang tubuhmu mungilmu. Aku tidak ingin kau tidur untuk selamanya Toushiro...

"_Arigatou_... Kurosaki... dan... _oyasumi_..." kau menutup matamu perlahan. Nafasmu terhembus pelan. Tubuhmu terasa ringan. Aku menyadari itu. Kau sudah tidak bernafas. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"TOUSHIRO! **TOUSHIRO!**" aku mengguncang tubuhmu kuat. Memanggil namamu berulang kali. Berharap kau mendengarnya dan membuka matamu. Kupeluk tubuh mungilmu erat. Air mataku mengalir. Ini mimpi buruk! Ini tidak mungkin nyata! **Siapapun, bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!**

Hinamori dan Unohana masuk ke ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka hannya menatapku yang memeluk tubuhmu erat. Hinamori jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

_**yozora ni negau no**_

_**tokiwa no egao wo**_

_**OYASUMI**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap bingkai foto itu. Fotoku saat bersamamu. Kini aku hanya bisa melihat senyummu lewat foto itu. Sudah 2 tahun sejak saat itu. Saat kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku meletakkan foto itu kembali di atas meja.

"_Oyasumi_... Toushiro..." ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut. Dan terlelap dengan nyamannya. Malam itu aku bermimpi indah. Mimpi saat kau masih ada di sisiku... Toushiro.

* * *

_**~*OWARI*~**_

* * *

Hana: Hiks.. HUUEEEEE! (TT^TT) *nangis gulung-gulung*

All: Woi! Napa ni anak? Perasaan ceritanya nggak gitu bikin sedih deh!

Hana: Bukan itu masalahnya... hiks... *masih nangis*

All: Trus napa?

Hana: Semua data ketikan ficku ilang di raeb virus! *nangis kejer*

All: Eh? Beneran?

Hana: Hiks... he-eh...

All: Kami turut berduka cita deh...

Hana: arigatou... jadi mohon maaf buat para readers... Hana bakalan lumayan lama updet... karena, semuanya mesti di ketik lagi dari awal...

All: Ya sudah... di tunggu lho!

Hana: Iya... Hana akan berusaha secepatnya... lagu yang di pakai di fic ini adalah lagu Last Night, Good Night by Miku Hatsune!

Sekali lagi Hana ucapin _arigatou_ yang mau membaca fic Hana ini! _Gomen_ jika masih banyak _typo_ di fic ini, alur kecepetan, alur nggak jelas, EYD yang salah, DLL! Yang pasti, Hana kan juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Lalu Hana yang merupakan murid kelas 3 SMP ini sudah harus menjalani ujian nasional(UN). Jadi nggak bisa publish or apdet teratur lagi! Jadi maaf lagi, ya!

Yang terpenting... **Review pleas! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**Now Status: Hanabi Kaori HIATUS untuk sementara waktu.**


End file.
